Death and resurection New and Improved!
by 78meg9
Summary: The new and improved Death and Resurrection! Sorta spoilers for the Lost Hero, and character death, somewhat.  Rated for fighting. I own nothing! What else can I add to this summary?


A single shot was fired. "Percy!" Annabeth screamed. "NO!" Everyone around them looked shocked. The arrow had hit Percy's Achilles spot. Annabeth feel to her knees beside him. "Come back! I just got you back, you can't leave me!", She screams. He looks up and says "I love you" and kisses her until he can't hold on any more. Annabeth broke down into sobs, but is able to stand and pull out her dagger. Looking up at the giant with fire in her eyes, she mutters one word, "Die". Quicker than thought possible she charges. Dagger in hand, slashing and killing anything that stands in her way, she slowly, single handedly, makes her way toward the cowering giant. Upon arriving, she attacks blindly, cutting any thing in her reach. Athena helps guide her dagger and eventually, the giant crumbles into sand. Leaving behind a broken, sobbing girl with a dagger in her hand.

* * *

><p>Lot's of people attempted to comfort her, but she shrugged them off. Numbness set in her bones, chilling her inside and out. Same old routine, stab, dodge, slash. Killing any monster that opposed her. No it wasn't easy, but she didn't find it hard. Monsters- easy. She could handle it. The numbness however, was another thing. Fighting hard to stay ahead, to not be consumed, that was her policy. All her tears spent, sometimes she would just sit alone. Outside the tent she would sit, staring at the water. Only when someone- Piper, Leo, Jason, Rachel, whoever- came to get her, did she notice she was cold and hungry. Not that she cared.<p>

* * *

><p>"This needs to end." Rachel stated. Piper nodded in agreement. "We have to close the doors of death, and defeat Gaea." Leo said. "As much as I'd hate to admit it, we need Annabeth in 'working order'" Renya added. "Yes, but that's not what Leo means", Jason said in a strained voice. "When we close the doors of death, all of us has to participate. Chances are, Annabeth is going to see Percy's spirit and let him through, making closing the doors a heck of a lot harder. We might not even be able to!" Everyone stayed silent after that, puzzling what to do.<p>

* * *

><p>"Annabeth, no matter what, we need to close the doors at all costs, got it?" Rachel warned " I know, I understand."Annabeth replied. "not sure you do, but we don't have time for an argument." Piper added, pulling out her knife. "Charge!" Jason yelled, and the little half-blood army advanced.<p>

* * *

><p>"Piper, Leo- get the left side. Renya, Bobby- help them. Annabeth, Rachel- the right. I'll help you guys" Jason yelled. Everyone went to there assigned door- side. Pushing and grunting, all six chosen half-bloods and Rachel, worked on getting the doors closed. Spirits that haven't escaped yet were struggling from the other side, attempted to keep the doors open. The occasional ghost tried to slip through the doors, but were pushed back. Unknown to anyone, Percy's ghost was tempting Annabeth. He wasn't trying of course, in fact he was helping block the spirits from escaping. But she wanted so bad to pull him out, no matter what anyone said. As the final stretch came, she couldn't take it. The temptation was to much. Putting her hand through the door, Annabeth grabbed Percy's essence. She pulled him out, and sent him tumbling through the door, unseen to anyone but Annabeth. His essence became his body, and Percy disappeared to where his home is- Camp Half-blood.<p>

The change in the door was felt immediately. Ether the spirits pushed harder to be freed, or the doors themselves were resisting, no one could tell. "What happened?" Renya yelled. "Someone must have escaped." Jason said, giving a pointed look to Annabeth. Giving it they're all, at last the doors of death were shut. Hopefully, permanently.

* * *

><p>When the well fought war was over, and won. The victorious half-bloods arrived at camp. The Argo II was beaten and bruised, but shown with pride, as if the ship was proud of the victorious teenagers aboard. Climbing off, Annabeth made a bee-line to the pine tree atop half-blood hill. And standing there was none other than Percy Jackson, alive and well. As the other teens followed, staring, though unsurprised, at him. Percy grinned, voicing what was on all there minds, "Never been so glad the doors of death were opened!"<p> 


End file.
